Forget Nevermore
by GeminiQueenRocks
Summary: on the 11th day of the 11th month of the 3rd year... agatha and tedros escaped sophie and the schoolmaster barely last year they'll go some where else this year but things won't be the same... better than sounds and diferent than sounds also includes grimm, schoolmaster, prof. sader, tedros, tristan, dexter and daring.


**the characters for this chapter are;  
>EAH: Headmaster , Raven Queen Apple White<br>SGE: agatha of woods beyond (princess of woos beyond), sophie of woods beyond (witch of woods beyond)**

_chapter 1  
>good and evil meets ever after<br>_

Huh? where are we? agatha said shielding her eyes from the surounding extremely bright nothingness.  
>Who cares as long as i get to be the princess! sophie said displaying her witch of woods beyond smile.<br>Mr Grimm i present to you sophie and agatha of woods beyond, your new exchange students i said.  
>Very well miss Rocks. do you want the girls to move in with their chaforones like we discussed Grimm brawled.<br>Um yeah sorry to interupt but whats going on raven mumbled rather loudly  
>Yeah i have a school council meeting i can't let maddie deciede anything she's she's mad! apple screamed rather whinily like everytime things don't go her way which is all the time.<p>

look i said we all need a proper introduction to each other i'll go first; Hi i'm GeminiQueenRocks and i'm a rebel like most of ever after. i said standing up in my equestrian boots skinny jeans, white top and black viynl jacket (because leather was too expensive). Agatha you next.  
>she stood up and then inroduced herself; hi i'm agatha of woods beyond i guess i'm a rebel i didn't believe in fairytales until 2 years ago i'm the princess of my fairytale and i have a boyfriend he's the son of king arthur and has been with me through everything. she said then sitting down in her pink pinifore swan crest gleaming. sophie you go next.<br>hi i'm sophie this should be my fairytale i'm good not her IT'S NOT FAIR SHE'S EVIL! sophie sceamed in her shallow screechy her foot in her grubby burlap tunic, swan crest gleaming. I'll continue her introduction i said calmly she's the witch of her fairytale for obvious reasons and an eah royal. moving on Grimm you next;

I am Milton Grimm the headmaster of ever after high, the school you'll be atending for the next 2 months i can not participate in this royal/rebel conflict (raven then coughed "Royal") i have no relationships of a imtemate nature (raven then coughed actually very likely) miss Queen if you have a cough please excuse yourself.  
>oh i'm fine headmaster please continue.<br>that concludes my introduction miss white please introduce yourself to these peasants Grimm comented smartly, smigly and evily  
>OI, i choose who speaks i shot at him before her snobiness had a chance to speak.<p>

but you let her choose (he pointed at agatha distastefully)

thats cos she's good and a rebel

not fair our future ruler should go first

your right, Raven you next

I'm raven Queen i invented the rebel movement that automaticaly making me one i'm the daughter of the good king and the Evil Queen and i believe in the quote;

_its not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves_ - william shakespeare

i have a crush not a boyfriend, i play gutair and want people to know me by my personality and maybe my talent cos i can't do anything they think i'm only the daughter of the evil queen.

last and hopefully least Apple white i said  
>I'm apple white and i'm the fairest of them all she said smoothing out her hooped fluresent red mini skirt<br>apple why don't you check that with the _mirror mirror on the wall_ i said flashing a silver framed wall mirror

apple of course sashayed over to it thinking it would say her name soon enough the words;

_mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?_

my mirror of course wasn't cursed so of course it told the truth Raven Queen_ my dear Apple white you can't be who your not._

aple was determined to get to the top so she began this;

_mirror mirror on the wall, who's the seconed fairest of them all?_

once again it wasn't her

_agatha of woods beyond darling dear, you'll never be fairest don't you fear  
><em>

your mirrors broken apple whined.

actually it's perfectly fine yours is cursed to say who the unfairest of them all is.

* * *

><p><strong>hi this is the first chapter done review followfave**

**we are our destinys - GeminiQueenRocks**

**rewrite ignite restart - EAH rebels, ever after high, matel**

**"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."**  
><strong>― Apple Inc.<strong>


End file.
